Ask Skippy 17 - Sitcom
"Ask Skippy #17 - Sitcom" is the 17th episode of Ask Skippy. Synopsis A user called Duke Slytalker (to which Skippy noticed the name and imitated Star Wars while imitating Darth Vader) writes to Skippy and says, "DEAR SKIPPEROONEY," to which Skippy stops and sarcastically asks if he is a "pasta". He continues to read the email, in which Duke asks Skippy, "WHO R YOU?". Skippy is confused by this and doesn't get the question. Just then, Dennis shows up and tells Skippy that he thinks Duke meant to ask, "How are you?" and then leaves (with dramatic music playing the whole time). Skippy chuckles nervously and corrects himself, reading, "HOW R YOU?" and he tells Duke he's fine and thanks him. As he reads, "HAVE HAVE YOU--", Skippy says that it is like rap and he mimics a rap song, rapping twice, "HAVE HAVE YOU EVER BEEN LIKE IN LIKE YA" and then he raps in a fast tone, "HAVE HAVE YOU EVER EVER BEEN LIKE IN IN LIKE--". Skippy stops and tells the viewers to wait as he lets out a small burp, making him feel much better. Stopping with the "gibberish", Skippy tries to figure out what Duke Slytalker is trying to say to him. He reads, "HAVE HAVE YOU EVER BEEN LIKE IN LIKE YA KNOW A T V SHOW!? LIKE A SITT COM? THAT OULD B SWEET DOGG." Skippy tells Duke that he has never been on a sitcom, although he claims he does have a face for it. He tells Duke to check it out as he shows off a series of his "sitcom faces", with music playing in the background. After saying he doesn't know why no one wants him, Skippy goes back to telling Duke that he has never been on a TV set or sitcom. The scene cuts to Cop and Iggy as the Cop tells Skippy he has been in a sitcom, to which Iggy tells Skippy he has. However, Skippy cannot hear him, so the Cop repeats himself, followed by Iggy telling Skippy that Cop really has and the police officer tells Skippy that Iggy has seen it all himself. When Cop says that people say he looks just like Tom Selleck, Iggy tells the police officer that he thought he looked just like Tony Danza. The Cop tells his friend that Danza never had a mustache on TV, to which Iggy retorts that his mother never had a mustache on TV. After a slight pause, Cop tells Skippy to excuse them for a second; then he tells Iggy that he has a trick for him. After he tells Iggy to come over to him to see the trick, he immediately starts to beat him up, with Iggy screaming and the Cop yelling at his friend in anger. After the scene goes back on, Cop threatens to "beat the green off Iggy" if he ever makes fun of his mother's mustache again and Iggy – who is a bit stunned from the sudden attack – apologizes. When Skippy frustratingly asks if they will come over and meet up with him, Cop and Iggy tell Skippy they will be right there. The scene then switches to a logo of Cop and Iggy in a spoof of Batman, with similar music playing. The duo meet up with Skippy and Cop tells him he has been on a show before and Iggy says that it was so good. Skippy asks if they are kidding him, to which Iggy denies. When Cop asks Skippy if he would like to see it, he says that he wouldn't mind seeing "that junk". Shocked and infuriated, Iggy asks if he just called the Cop's show junk, to which Skippy nods his head. Angry with Skippy, Iggy tells him that he has the right to remain nodding his head and the trio all nod their heads to the beat. Cop tells Iggy to go get the footage and he leaves to do so. Suddenly, Finney interrupts the scene by reminding them they never answered the question as to what happened when Skippy got arrested and asks if they understand the consequences (which he first misinterpreted as "diarcircumsenses" and then as "circumquences"), and says that the fans demand to know when they're going to let them know what happens. Skippy and Cop tell Finney that they'll do it pretty soon and he says his work is done and leaves. Iggy comes back with the footage and tells Cop that he got it. Then he tells Rufus T. to roll the film and Rufus waits. After a long wait, he fianlly screams, "ROLL THE STINKIN' TAPE!!!" and it finally does so. The film opens to a sitcom called The Trevor and Officer Harry Show, with Trevor and Cop (under the name Officer Harry) as the stars. It shows one episode where Trevor and Harry greet each other, when Harry notices a can of beans. As Trevor reads it, Harry tells Trevor to give it to him, to which he does. Then a man comes out of Trevor's pantry and asks if he can borrow their mayonnaise, but a confused Trevor asks what he is doing in his pantry and Harry asks if he has got any beans, to which he says no while he eats a snack. Harry orders the man to stay out of their pantry because that's where they keep their "pantry things". Trevor tells the man to go home and he does so. In the next scene, Harry asks Trevor what's the valuable lesson they've learned and Trevor says the lesson is to lock his pantry door and if he doesn't have a lock on it, to get one. The show then finishes. In the present day, Iggy compliments the show, saying that it was so good and Cop thanks him. Then the Cop asks Skippy what would he give it if he had to summon up in one word. Skippy asks Iggy if he really wants to know, to which he says, "Yep." Skippy asks the viewers if they can guess it, to which they shout, "Yeah!". Cop says Skippy's gonna say it and they pause for a second for Skippy to say the word, but he instead says, "Salamander!". He laughs since Cop and Iggy thought he was gonna say it, but then he finally shouts the real word: "STUPID!". Before the episode ends, it cuts to a special bonus video that features Skippy and Iggy dancing to a rap song. Skippy then raps what he said from earlier (once again twice), "HAVE HAVE YOU EVER BEEN LIKE IN LIKE YEAH!". This goes to a "Cop solo" and Skippy tells him he has to sing something and Cop replies, "Well here I come!". Skippy asks if he's serious and a confused Iggy asks what that is supposed to mean. Cop says he thought they asked him to break it down and he starts dancing with the Creepy Old Lady. Cop asks to hear the ladies holler for him, to which the old lady does. Disgusted, the Cop says he is going to have to grab his 9 and maybe "he'll be doin' fine" and shoots the old lady and the screen fades to black. Skippy asks if the old lady is dead, to which she says, "Not yet." Then the "SKIPPYSHORTS!" logo comes up as Skippy's voice shouts in a fast tone, "STUPID!". Gallery Ask-skippy-sitcom.png Category:Season 2008 Category:Videos Category:Episodes Category:Ask Skippy Episodes